From A to Z, we are family
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Collections of drabble/shot stories/one shot. Mainly Reid-centric and Reid/Hotch relationship. There will eventually be one for each letter of the alphabet. I will put a rating at the beginning of each story because it's mixed. Rated M for that reason, but most are K/K
1. A for Arousal

**Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Reid/Hotch

 **Prompt (from tumblr, I think):** Imagine _your OTP is sitting outside at a cafe (or similar place) when Person A decides to rest their feet on Person B's chair between their legs. Person B ignores it until A starts rubbing their foot against B's privates but still going about whatever they were doing as if nothing is happening and ignoring any requests to stop from B. After this goes on a while, Person B has almost reached their limit and is struggling to keep quiet and sit still. Suddenly Person A looks at their watch and jumps up, saying they have somewhere to be and walks off while quietly laughing to themselves. This leaves B flustered and in an embarrassing situation, having no choice but to try and 'calm them self' before leaving. They later get their revenge._

* * *

 **Arousal**

They were in the middle of a briefing when it started! How dare he do that? Garcia was briefing the team, this time about a spree killer in Colorado when Reid felt a foot between his legs on the chair. While it was highly unusual from his lover to get in that kind of position, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, so Reid let it go and his mind went back to the matter at hand. But after a while, Hotch started to rub his foot against his crotch, making him squirm uncomfortably. The genius pushed the foot down, but it came back as quickly as it was gone.

Reid had to bite his lips to keep from moaning and grabbed the edge of the table to stay still, but he felt Rossi's stare burning his side. He knew his expression was letting something slip out, but even with all the control he could still gather, he wasn't able to do much better than this. He tried to glare at Hotch on the other side of the table and he could've sworn he saw his lover's lips curl up into a slight smirk.

He was on the edge of coming, now. He really hope Garcia would be done soon, because he knew he wouldn't contain himself for a long time anymore. He had the biggest erection of his life and he almost feared his slacks might break as they were getting tighter by any second. Suddenly, the meeting was over and everyone got up, Hotch the first to be out of the room, and Reid could swear he heard a small laugh from the unit chief. And now he was stuck like this. He had to join the team, try to calm himself and get rid of the bulge in his pants unless he wanted to make a fool of himself.

He succeeded to get calmer, but he was still aroused as hell for the rest of the day, not able to focus on anything else. He plotted revenge, the sweet revenge he wanted to have. He knew revenge was a dish better served cold, but not this time. It wouldn't be unexpected, this time it would be him with his raw need, wanting to be satisfied.

He entered the hotel room, but didn't light up any lamps. He stayed in the dark, next to the door, knowing the older man would soon get in. And it happened, the door opened, then closed quickly, Hotch probably assuming he was already in bed and pissed off at him. But as soon as the door clicked closed, Reid pushed him on it, pinning him roughly and grinding against him.

They quickly found their way to the bed, not bothering to open the lights and getting undressed rapidly. They were wrapped around each other, naked and sweaty and growling dirty talk. Reid bit down Hotch's shoulder and scratched his back, the older man entering him quickly.

"Oh my god, Aaron", he cried, his head falling on the pillow as he arched his back.

He didn't even know if this could be qualified of revenge. It was as pleasurable to the unit chief as it was for his little genius and he chuckled as they fell back in bed.

"Remind me to do this more often", he laughed.

"No. Never again, Aaron. I'm serious."

He only heard a loud burst of laughter as Hotch ran into the bathroom. Spencer shook his head with a smile and ran behind him, another door closing behind them both.

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review!**

 **SmartBlackRose**


	2. B for Bullet (plus a lil' bonus)

**New lil' chapter. This time with the letter B and it's a double one because I felt inspired. See beginning for ratings and warning.**

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** Major character death (implied)

 **Pairing:** None (unless you really want it, it can be Reid/Hotch)

 _ **Bullet**_

It wasn't the first time someone on the team was shot. They all knew they should have waited for backup, or at least to have kevlar vest, but they also knew the unsub would have escaped if they didn't move quickly. It was a risk they couldn't take. Because the lives of the future victims that could be taken away was of a greater importance than their owns from their point of view.

All of it happened in a blur and they saw Reid jump forward, screaming, almost before the gunshot echoed in the room. But the genius wasn't quick enough to protect Hotch, who was the target of the unsub. The unit chief fell on the floor in a pool of his own blood that was already cascading on the floor. Reid fell next to him, the bullet slightly grazing his side, but he pressed his hands to the wound, trying to stop the haemorrhage. Hotch was still conscious but slowly passing out, looking at Reid with unfocused eyes. The genius saw that the wound was lodged right into his sternum and he pressed a little harder.

"You'll be alright", he promised, but he knew there was no way that would be true.

* * *

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning:** Talks of sexual orientation

 **Pairing:** None

 _ **Bisexual**_

That was the second time Morgan had caught him in bed with someone since they lived together. Reid groaned as the other person almost ran off, not wanting to disturb the roommate. Reid put on a shirt and a pair of short and walked into the living room.

"Sorry", Morgan apologised, but he had a grin on his face.

"It's fine", Reid mumbled. "Wasn't even that good anyway."

He went to the kitchen and poured himself coffee before sitting beside his roommate.

"Hey, Reid?", Derek wondered.

Reid turned his head toward him in sign of opening.

"I didn't think you…"  
"Liked men?", Spencer supplied. "I swing both ways, Morgan."  
"Both ways?", the older man repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I like both men and women. Most people don't think it's a real possibility, but it is."

* * *

 **Those two were shorts, but I enjoyed making them! Please feel free to leave a review, but be constructive if it's** **criticism!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	3. C for Champion

**Just another little ficlet because I like when Reid is not completely helpless!**

* * *

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning:** None

 **Pairing:** None

 **Champion**

They were training at the gym. All the team was there and they were practicing one on one fighting. For some reason, that day, Morgan decided that Reid needed to wrestle him. Obviously he was expecting to show off, because why else would he insist on such a matter? But Reid decided that _he_ needed to show off a little and he decided to put his skills to use. When Derek attacked him from the front, expecting him to just freeze and tackle him, Reid counter-attacked, doing a quick reversal and locking him under him, finishing him quickly.

"Where did you learn that, kid?", he older man exclaimed as he caught his breath.

"It's a long story", Reid waved it off, helping him up

"Well I'm listening."

"In university, after I was approached by the Academy, one of my professor suggested that I should to more sport and I started wrestling because there were other guys with my shape already. So for the next three years, while I got my first two PhD's, I wrestled for the school's team. Won a few championships, if you allow me to brag about it", Reid smiled.

"You're a wrestling champion?", Rossi wondered.

"Well, light weight obviously, but I am, as a matter of fact."

He tried to wipe the smirk from his face as he saw the look of surprise on his colleagues and friends' faces.

* * *

 **Lol, I really like this one. I like the images it puts in my head. Please leave a review if you liked it too!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	4. D for Daddy

**This one is a light one. I quite liked the idea and I laughed a good shot while writing it!**

* * *

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairing: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning:** None

 **Daddy**

He didn't know why he agreed to this dinner. His father had asked him to have a night with him and he said yes without really thinking. Spencer had decided to do this at his own home, thinking it would lessen the awkwardness.

From the start he feared what could happen during the couple of hours his 'family' would be reunited. His father had always been too judging, too straight for him. He hated Spencer's genius and probably a lot of other things about him. Which was why Reid never told him that Hotch would be there that night, even less as his son-in-law.

It was absolutely awkward as soon as William Reid set a foot in the house and Aaron had been trying to ease up some of the tension by doing the social part, but his father-in-law only wanted to hear about his son, which was understandable. Spencer could see he was uncomfortable about their relationship, but he tried his best to make it enjoyable for everyone, grateful that his father had at least the decency not to say anything. He forced himself to open a little about his life, but kept some informations for himself, especially those he knew that William couldn't know from his years of almost stalking him through the world wide web.

It wasn't perfect, but it still wasn't as bad a Spencer had thought it would be. Unfortunately, while they were eating, the "incident" happened. And Spencer wanted to crawl under a rock, he wanted the floor to open under him and swallow him in the depth of hell. Anything but stay sat there, flustered.

"Dad, can you pass the sauce, please?", he said, the nickname suddenly rolling off his tongue more easily than he thought it would be.

And then both of William and Aaron made a move to grab the bowl. They looked at each other, then at Spencer, and Aaron's unreadable mask fell and he looked horrified.

"Did you say dad?", he asked, glancing at William Reid and letting go of the bowl.

"I did", Reid said, more amused than he would ever admit.

Hotch snapped out of it and he looked at William.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that", he tried to explain, but for once it was him who stumbled on his words.

Spencer's father nodded, but he was eyeing them both with suspicion. Things got even more uneasy after that and William left soon, but not without scolding Spencer.

"You know, he's about my age", he said.

"He's much younger."  
"Not _much._ He could be your father too. Especially since he answers to the nickname."

"Maybe, but I think you should leave before you say something hurtful that you will regret. Like last time", Spencer shot back, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

William obeyed and when Reid came back into the kitchen, Aaron was in the bathroom and he sat down at the table. When the older man came out, he rushed to Spencer, worried.

"Spencer! Are you crying?", he asked, seeing the younger man with his head in his arms on the table.

Reid looked up and let out a squeak, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"You're laughing. You're laughing hysterically because of that "dad" thing", Aaron stated, cracking a small smile himself.

Reid nodded and laughed even louder.

"I can't believe you did that!", Spencer exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm just not used to have you call anyone dad!", Hotch protested.

"Let's keep that in the bedroom, next time, shall we?", Spencer teased, leaning in to kiss him lightly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review,**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	5. E for Emergency

**So this is a little weird, because it could be a preview for another fic, but for now i'm publishing it just as a standalone. By the way, just a little poll: The letters J-K-L-N-Q-R-U-V-Y and Z are still not written, so if you have any idea, you can share them with me!**

* * *

 **Emergency**

A sharp knock came to Hotch's door and he frowned before letting Reid in. The genius looked stressed, almost distressed and he looked really uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright?", Hotch asked, worried.

"No", Spencer admitted. "I have no time to explain it to you now, but I really need to go. I'll probably won't be back for the rest of the day but it's really and emergency", he stuttered.

"Is this about your mom?", the unit chief wondered as it was one of the first thing he thought about.

"No. Not at all. Hotch, please?"

"Okay. But I want you in my office first thing tomorrow morning", Hotch nodded stiffly, but he knew that Reid would understand was just worried.

Later that day, he was questioned about the genius's sudden disappearance, but he could only shrug it off with no explanation. The team was worried since Spencer had become almost estranged to them, not going to JJ for confidence anymore and never going out with them like they used to before. He was also taking his sick days frequently, which was a thing he never did before.

He did came to Hotch's office the next morning and he looked so tired, stifling a yawn every now and then.

"My life is a living hell", he mumbled.

Hotch didn't know if it was an apology or if he was just stating a fact and he sat back on his chair to listen, but Spencer stopped talking.

"Care to explain? What do you mean?"

"I screwed up. With you all, I mean. Those the last eighteen months went by so fast and I just didn't know how to tell you so it went on and on."  
"Wait up. What are you talking about?"

"I met someone, twenty months ago. It was nice. At first. But then we wanted to break when she found out she was pregnant. In our dates, I had talked about how I wanted children and she… She agreed to keep it, to the condition that she would have nothing to do with the baby once it was born. It was a deal. And she surprisingly kept it. I helped her out throughout the pregnancy and we were friends, if I can say that. But then… Her parents found out and they weren't okay with this deal. She never wanted children and they wanted grandchildren. They were pissed off and tried to sue me. It never went anywhere because it was none of their business, but they're now asking for custody and…"

He said that so fast that Hotch had some difficulties to understand, but he caught up with most of it.

"So you're saying you have a child?"

"Yes. An almost one year old boy. He was sick yesterday and the daycare asked me to pick him up."

* * *

 **Please let me know your ideas for the next chapters!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	6. F for Fag

**So this one is reaaally short! But enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pairing: None**

 **Warning: Homophobia (Not anything violent, though)**

 **Rating: T (kind of?)**

 **Fag**

The LEO's were asshole, that much they knew. They were in a small community really close-minded and they hated the fact that feds were brought in this case. They absolutely wanted to be part of the intervention, no matter how the case would turn out and they had said so to Hotch. So Hotch agreed. Because when you work with the locals, you have no choice than agree to the manageable requests, especially if they're fussy about you being there. But as expected, not everything went down a good path. Hotch had decided to pair one of his agents with one or two LEO's. It went fine, until Reid's turn.

"I don't want to be with your faggot agent", the officer said.

"Excuse me?", Hotch said with a death glare.

"I said…"  
"He heard you", Reid said, standing as tall as he could. "And I can't believe the lack of consideration and professionalism you had since our team arrived to, might I remind you, _help you_. And making assumptions like this is offensive, not only because you know nothing about me, but also because even if you knew, you think my sexuality would make me less of a good agent. I'd like you, at least for the poor victims that suffered here, in your community, to make an effort and after that I swear, you won't see me ever again."

After that, it took a couple of seconds, even for Hotch, to recover.

* * *

 **Loved it, hated it?**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	7. G for God

**This one is the one that makes me the saddest.**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warning: None**

 **Pairing: None**

Theology wasn't their favourite subject. For good reasons, too. After the Hankel case, especially, but even before that, it was a well-known fact that cases involving religion didn't end well. It was statistics. So when their newest case turned out to be about what the bible allowed or not and their unsub was guided by psalms, they hard quite a hard time.

"We need to prove her that what she does is wrong. We need… We need Jesus", Prentiss said.

The rest of the team looked at her like she was crazy. Emily bit her lip for a second before taking a breath.

"I feel like the only way to make her stop, is having someone that could pass as Jesus or some kind or prophet to tell her to stop. We know she's not rational."

The was a beat in the conversation.

"You're right", Rossi admitted tightly.

Before eyes could turn on him, Spencer flew. Morgan got up and went after him.

"We can't ask him that", Hotch said, a painful look on his face.

"If we had a choice, Aaron, you know I wouldn't."

Reid was pacing in front of the station.

"I can't do this", he said, his back to Derek.

"Kid…"

"You always say people all have their limits. This, this is my limit. I'm not playing God", he cringed.

"Reid…", Morgan tried again.

"I don't care I'm much people die, I. Am. Not. Jesus!", he exclaimed.

He realised what he had said, took a step back as he pressed his hand against his mouth. He walked past Derek and into the station, leaning in the doorway where Hotch and Rossi were suddenly alone.

"What do you want me to do?", he asked with a shaky voice.

"Spencer", Hotch started.

"I know, I know. You're sorry. This isn't how you wanted things to be. You know it's hard. It is hard, Hotch, but do we really have a choice? No, so let's do this. The sooner we do this, the sooner it'll be over", the genius said quickly.

They set up the plan and as Reid walked into the house and the team had no visual on him, Hotch found his heart beating louder than he ever remembered it being. The youngest agent's hair was falling around him face in well-combed curls and JJ had even added a little mascara on his eyelashes. For minutes, the team could hear him talk into their earpieces and he kept his voice calm and even, trying to persuade the unsub to give up.

"Will you come with me? I'll show you the way?", Reid's voice finally echoed.

A couple of seconds later they both got out of the room, where Morgan was waiting for them. He handcuffed their unsub and Reid only went to sit in the SUV, leaning back on the seat.

The next day he walked into work, his hair were cut shorter than it had ever been.

* * *

 **Really sorry about this one! Don't kill me! Please let me know what you think and your ideas for the next chapters!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	8. H for Happy

**This is a drabble very different from what I usually write with characters I don't usually use much and I still don't know how I feel about that...**

* * *

 **Rating: K**

 **Warning: None**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Happy**

She woke up especially joyous in this cold morning. She grabbed her favourite sweater after making a cup of coffee. The fact that it was still dark outside didn't bothered her at all, if anything it made her happy. She fed Sergio as she hummed along a tune on the radio and she drove to the B.A.U., still singing. She walked into work skipping as though she didn't work with criminals everyday.

"Hey, you look very happy today", JJ said.

"Oh… I smell a man under that", Morgan teased.

Emily just smiled, not even saying anything. She liked Christmas. It made her as happy as she could ever be. She liked the cold, the snow and she found a lot of comfort in hot drinks and Christmas music. So that morning, she was only happy.

* * *

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	9. I for Iceskating

**This one comes from the following prompt and I had a lot of fun writing it! _Imagine your OTP and their friends skating. Person A doesn't know how to do so, and one of their friends pranks them by pushing them off with enough force that they move forward a few meters. When Person A tries to regain control, they slip and fall flat on their back, prompting Person B, who just noticed what happened, to rush to their side. Person B offers their hand to help A stand up, but A falls back again, this time making B fall on top of them as well._**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Paring: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: None**

When Garcia had suggested it, the team thought it would be "funny". Well, now, funny was the last word that came to Spencer's mind as he found himself on the ice ring. He was from Las Vegas, for god's sake, how was he supposed to know how to skate?

He was standing a little away from the rest of the group, leaning on the chalet and looking at them. The day was beautiful, not cold at all, but it was snowing lightly and the sun made the snowflakes shine into the light. He looked at the skates in his feet and sighed loudly as a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at Hotch, who took his hands.

"What are you doing?", he wondered softly.

"Teaching you how to skate. Come on, do you trust me?", the unit chief asked.

"Of course", Reid nodded.

Hotch skated backwards for a while, dragging him until they were close to the team. He let go of him and Reid wobbled a little, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Hey, kid! Wanna try something?", Morgan asked.

He had his predator face and the genius shook his head, alarmed.

"N-no… I'm not sure it's a… Ahhh! Morgan!", he screeched.

Derek pushed him off, with enough force that he moved forward a couple of feet, but Reid suddenly stumbled on a small bump and fell down on his back, his head hitting the ice. Hotch's eyes widened and he rushed to the youngest man, kneeling next to him.

"Oh my god, you're okay?", he asked urgently.

"Yes", Reid panted, his breath caught in his ribcage.

Hotch extended his hand to help him up and Reid almost managed to pull himself up, but he lost his balance again, this time making Hotch fall on top of him. They looked at each other for a while before exploding in laughter, the unit chief rolling on his back. The rest of the team appeared over them and helped them up, smiling. Rossi shook his head amusedly, chuckling slightly at the two men's antics.

"Hey, do you want to take these off and go grab coffee?", Hotch offered to Reid.

The genius nodded like an excited kid and Hotch helped him to get into the chalet. There was a small café into it and they sat on the sofa back to their suites. They could see the mountains and the small village not so far away.

The two friends chatted happily, sipping the hot drinks.

"I could stay here for the rest of my life, only walking around and cuddling inside the house. This is heavenly", Reid sighed softly.

"I know, right? I still wonder how Garcia can find nice places like that. It's amazing", Hotch agreed.

The genius leaned on his shoulder and he caressed his hair lightly.

"I love you, Spencer", he murmured.

"I love you too", Reid whispered back.

He looked up and gave him a closed mouthed smile before the older man kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and Reid scooped closer. They heard loud laughs and the door opened so they split up reluctantly. Reid was suddenly choked by a blond tornado and he let out a breath.

"JJ!", he squeaked as she jumped on his lap.

Rossi looked at the couple with a knowing smirk before he sat in one of the armchair. Reid was trying to wriggle out of JJ's touch, arguing her fingers were cold and the rest of the group came back with coffees, sitting on the floor next to the fireplace.

Yes, it really was heaven.

* * *

 **And this was heaven for me too to write :)**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	10. J for JJ and Jealousy

**I really like this one, with our favourite blonde mom on the show. She's not really there, but it's all about her!**

* * *

 **Rating: T (for safety)**

 **Pairing: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: Infidelity (kind of)**

 **JJ/ Jealousy**

Spencer had always said it. If he had married a woman, it would most definitely be JJ. Not because he was interested in her (at least, not now), but because he still deeply thought she was the perfect woman. After what had been a massive crush on her, he realised that although he wasn't… Let's say swinging this way, she was still the greatest woman he had ever met. She was kind, sweet in her own time, but she had some crunchy, some personality.

JJ was the kind of strong woman that would not only stand up for herself, but also for others. She was the one on cases that empathised the most with the victims, all the while keeping a safe distance between herself and them, therefor avoiding to be hurt.

She was the one with the humour that Spencer liked the most on the team. Always teasing, never crossing the line. Sometimes sarcastic when she was annoyed, JJ was the one Spencer always laughed with.

For Spencer, the most fantastic thing to watch her do was being a mom. With Henry, you saw the happiness in her eyes like no other times.

Morgan sometimes caught him watching her and still teased him about his crush on the blonde. And while Spencer knew it wasn't the truth, he couldn't help but smile and shrug.

"Come on, Aaron! That was a joke!", Spencer called, running after him in the parking lot.

The older man opened the door of his car and Spencer sighed.

"Aaron! JJ was just kidding, that wasn't a real kiss! She's drunk!", he pleaded.

"Have you overcome your crush on her?", the unit chief attacked.

"I beg your pardon?", Reid exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Answering a question by another question. Great start", Hotch stated.

"I… I can't believe you're asking me this seriously! This was seven years ago! She's married!", the genius protested.

"So are we", Aaron pointed out.

"I know that. Why are you… Come on. You're being stupid", Spencer said.

"Well, stupid me is going home. Genius you can find yourself a drive later on", Hotch spat out.

He left Reid there, gaping like a fish out of water as he tried but failed to find a comeback. After a moment, he only went back into the bar, where the rest of the team was. He sat back at their table and JJ looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm really sorry", she apologised.

"Not your fault. I don't know what got into him", Reid mumbled.

The mood was down and everybody went home soon after that. Rossi drove Reid home, ignoring his protest that he could get a cab and he dropped him off.

"You'll be okay?", he wondered before the genius opened the door.

"Yeah. I really don't know what this was about", Reid frowned. "I'll see tomorrow morning."

As he got into the house, all lights were off and he hesitated between going to bed beside his husband or sleep on the couch. He decided for the first, because, hell, this was his bed too, stupid fight or not. He fell like a brick, exhausted and woke up early in the morning as Aaron still slept.

He went to the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. It wasn't long before he felt two arms slide around him and he turned around.

"Calmed down enough, Mr. Hotchner?", he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've had too much to drink", Hotch said, and his tone was apologetic.

"We all did. Try not to make JJ feel too bad this afternoon, ok?"

"Of course not. You were right, I was being stupid", Hotch smiled slightly.

"When am I not right?", Reid teased and earned a light slap on the bicep.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you please!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	11. K for Kate Callahan

**So... This is a request by Meoswer Hotchner and I had never really wirtten about Kate before, so I don't know what I think about this, although I enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Warning: None**

 **Kate Callahan**

She was new to the team. She saw the dynamic of the team and it wasn't what anyone had said about them. The first word that came to mind when she thought of them was Family. While the case they saw were some of the most horrible ones, there was something of siblings in the younger members of the team. Kate didn't know if it was what brought them closer or something else, but there was mystery to it.

While she felt accepted, she knew it wasn't like she had been with them for long and it was okay for her. The she was sent undecover with Reid. It was her speciality and she didn't think she would use it much a now that she was in the B.A.U.

When she saw the opportunity, she volunteered and felt like she really could prove herself. She thought it was funny that she was paired with the genius. While he was so calm and passive, they were sent out in the world as a couple. It wasn't like it was anything complicated, just a night out in a bar.

But where she thought nothing could surprise her, she was mistaken. She thought she had sized Spencer, but when he took the lead and acted like a... Morgan, actually, she felt dumbfounded. The genius was dancing with her, close, really close to her, but never before getting her consent. Kate was having fun, actually. She was discovering a new side of Reid while doing what she loved the most.

Her eyes widened when he dragged her to the backstreet. She was just about to ask what he was doing when he kissed her. He didn't deepen it and she was about to push him away when he slid his hands down to her hips and bent down to kiss her neck and then her cleavage. She felt her knee slid up between her legs and she pushed on his chest, but he was already gone.

Reid spun on himself and Kate just now saw the gun he had in his hand. Her eyes flickered to his ankle and saw the holster he had there.

"Put your head on your head and turn around slowly", he said with a cold voice.

He cuffed the unsub just as Morgan and Hotch appeared beside him. They took him and the two partners were left alone.

"You're okay?", he asked, his eyes now kind and concerned.

Kate nodded.

"I'm sorry I stepped in your personal space", he apologised.

"It's fine. I was questioning your motivation, but as long as you had some, it's fine by me", she smirked. "Can I ask you a question?", she added, tilting her head.

"Of course", he waved.

"I know we were undercover and you were acting, but it seemed so easy."

"That wasn't a question", he teased. "But let's say that although I kept the little shy virgin attitude up, there are some things that the team don't know. Although I've not done this much with a woman before", he winked.

He spun around and walked away, burying his hands in his pocket. Kate gaped for a moment before smiling. She knew it was Reid's way to welcome her fully into the team.

* * *

 **Well this is it. Please leave a review letting me know what you think!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	12. L for Lake

**Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: None**

 **Lake**

Hotch didn't where the sky or the bottom of the lake was. At that moment, he was glad he floated as he felt the pull and he helped himself out of the water. He found that he could stand and as soon as he opened his eyes, he glared at the person if front of him, who had jumped after him. He walked toward him and poked him in the chest.

"You, doctor, are screwed", he growled.

Spencer threw his head back in a burst of laughter and Hotch approached him dangerously. He grabbed his lover by the hips and pressed on him right on the spot he knew would make Spencer's knees go weak. The genius scream and tried to fight him, laughing all along.

"No no no, Aaron! Stop!", he screeched.

He fell backward and disappeared under water for a second before he reappeared much farther. Aaron swam to him as Spencer let out the loudest scream in the world. His lover was glad that they were alone outside the chalet, but when he glanced at it he saw a blind move and Morgan appeared behind it. He had only looked away for a second, but when he looked back a body crashed against his. Spencer wrapped his arms around his waist and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. Aaron relaxed in the touch and kissed back.

They were still standing in the lake, wet from head to toe and both in their clothes, but none of them care for a long time. They didn't see the team standing on the deck, watching the couple cuddle and they didn't hear the small chuckles either. They were in their own world and it wasn't until they wanted to dry up that they found the towels waiting for them.

* * *

 **This was just a small thing I wrote on the fly today so excuse the mistakes. I didn't have anything written and had hours to do on the road, so not much time, but this came to my mind and I wrote it down. Let me know if you enjoyed it!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	13. M for Mistletoe

**So this is a little out of season, but who doesn't love a cute christmas fluff anytime of the year? I know I do!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warning: None**

 **Pairing: Reid/Rossi**

 **Mistletoe**

He dreaded this. He had seen the goddamned thing hanging above them all night long and he had been carefully avoiding it all night long. He didn't know how it finally happened, but he found himself under it unknowingly and with the person he feared the most in the room. One thought crossed his mind:

" _Please please please ignore that mistletoe."_

David, of course, wouldn't ignore the mistletoe, he would gracefully and intensely oblige to the tradition. He kissed Spencer on the very corner of his mouth, a smile playing across his and he chuckled as Reid blushed.

"Thank you", he whispered softly.

His eyes caught Hotch's, who was biting back a smile. Everyone had seen it, nobody had said anything, but Spencer would stay red for the entire night after that. As everyone said goodbye, JJ offered to drive Reid home, but he refused.

"I'll stay for a little while, help David clean."

As the door closed behind the group of friends, Prentiss winced.

"Ouch. I hope he's not making a big thing of that mistletoe thing", she frowned.

"Do you think he could be?", JJ asked, suddenly worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it", Hotch smiled mysteriously.

As the door closed behind the group of friends, David spun around to find Spencer standing underneath the mistletoe, a grin crossing his face.

"Oh, so now you want a kiss", David teased.

"Don't you?", Spencer smirked.

Rossi smiled and nodded. And Spencer stayed longer than for cleaning the house. They fell asleep on the couch and woke up late the next morning. Well, afternoon, even.

Spencer tried to roll over over and almost fell on the floor before catching himself. He opened his eyes and saw David laughing, sat in the armchair in front of him with a coffee in his hands.

"Hmmm… Coffee?", Reid asked.

"Yes. Good morning you too. Food's on its way, too."  
"On its way? Since when do you order food?" "Since when do I sleep until 1pm?" "Right. David?" "Yes?" "Thank you for not kissing me under the mistletoe."

"Thank you for kissing me under the mistletoe, Spencer."

* * *

 **I love the Reid/Rossi relationship as much as I love Reid/Hotch, but I find the first one much harder to write, especially in one-shot and short fics, but I do have a few of them in my pockets. Please tell me if you like it too!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	14. M for MD (Bonus chapter)

**Okay, okay! Technically it's supposed to be N, but I'll post that tomorrow! I just quite liked this one and I felt it belonged here. Also this is a follow up to _The Gatekeeper (9x07)!_**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Warning: Talks of anxiety**

 **MD**

 _"_ _And to Dr. Spencer Reid who may be adding M.D. to an already impressive list of credentials!", Hotch said, raising his glass._

Reid gave him tight smile, but Morgan went on without noticing.

 _"_ _And to Spencer Johnson, may he prove to be a child prodigy like his namesake."_

 _"_ _How on earth did you know what to do?",_ Blake wondered.

 _"_ _When JJ was pregnant with Henry, I memorised the delivery manuals just in case she went into labor in the field."_

The girls laughed and Garcia suggested karaoke, so everything was in place so he could avoid Hotch and avoid questions. The man got him later that night, though, when he offered him a lift.

"So, what's your deal?", he asked, casually.

"What- Oh. I can't be a doctor, Hotch", Reid said.

"No one is asking you to. It was just a mindless thing I said."  
"I know. I know. It's just… I have the most unsteady hands."

"Reid, breathe. I know. I'm really sorry."

"How... How did you know?"

"Your file. I'm required to read every agent's. I never said anything because I trust you."

"Even when I failed my qualifications?"

"Even then. You know as much as I do that the unsteady hands are caused by the stress. I knew that when you'd get comfortable with your firearm you'd be okay."

"Oh. Right. Thanks, Hotch."

"Most of the agents have something in their file they don't want to talk about. An anxiety disorder is nothing to be ashamed of, although I understand your reasons for keeping it to yourself."

"I know. And it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I feel like talking about it would be giving it importance", Reid shrugged.

"Yeah. But you know you're always welcome to come and talk to me, right? I know we never talk about it, but... With our pasts, there are always scars."

He was looking straight at the road, so his expression was unclear, but Reid was almost sure he could see concern and... pain?

"Of course", he nodded.

* * *

 **Well, that was more angsty than I expected!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**

 **P.S: The reason I wrote Reid with an anxiety disorder is a very personal one. I was kind of struggling and I wondered what it would be like for him. Anyway, this is probably just me venting, but please don't drag me for it!**


	15. N for Naive because of Nerdiness

**All I can say right now is that it's my take on Reid. I hate the fact that we're in season 11 and they still picture him like the naive little boy of the team. He's what, 35, damn? I know he's a nerd genius, but I'm sure he's not as innocent as he seems!**

* * *

 **Rating: T (sexual content)**

 **Warning: None**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Naive because of Nerdiness**

Reid wasn't surprised of their reactions. It was definitely not how he had envisaged to talk about his sex life to the team, his friends, his family, but when he was pulled out of his bed in the middle of the night, concealer wasn't the first thing he thought about. As he pressed a kiss to his date, he completely forgot about the blooming hickey he had just under his jaw. He wondered all briefing long why his coworkers were eyeing him like that, not really paying attention to them as he tried to focus on the case at hand. It wasn't until they were settled on the jet that he got fully conscious of what was going on. He pressed a hand to his jaw, feeling a small bump under his hand.

"You can ask, you know", he sighed, before taking a sip of coffee.  
"You're seeing someone?", JJ wondered.

"Not quite", the genius shook his head.

"A one night? That's my man!", Morgan exclaimed with wide eyes. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Were you really considering that I still was a virgin? I was on the team for seven years!", Reid frowned, outraged.

"Well", Prentiss shrugged with a wince.

"Haven't had that card since college. And you all thought I was the naive one", the genius smirked.

He was almost proud to hear Hotch choke on his drink and to see his teammates frozen in shock. He shook his head with a chuckle, winking at David, who was the only one to seem not so naive.

* * *

 **Hehe, this is it. I also love for Rossi to be a know-it-all profiler in my stories!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	16. O for Oops

**So this is just a small drabble almost as short as the prompt which is: _Imagine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person A begins to unzip/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B's shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door._**

* * *

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: None**

 **Oops**

Reid was sitting on the table, sighing deeply in-between kisses. Hotch was chuckling and he started to unbutton the younger man's shirt. They were in the conference room on their break and they enjoyed the moment. Spencer ran his hands through Hotch's hair, smiling under his lips and pulling him closer. He pushed his hands down, not wanting to get that far but not buttoning his shirt when the door suddenly opened.

"Guys, we ha- Oh my god!", JJ exclaimed.

She was staring at them, eyes wide and they quickly split.

"I'm really sorry", she said, blushing. "We… We have a case."

The three of them shared looks for a while as Reid did the button of his dress shirt, Hotch straightened his tied and JJ just stood still, in shock. Then she scrambled out of the room and the couple looked at each other before exploding in laughter.

"We'll have to apologise", Reid panted.

* * *

 **So?**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	17. P for Punch

**Okay, so... I don't know where this came from, but there it is!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+ but there's explicit violence**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Warning: Explicit violence**

Instead of going backward like he should've been, Reid plunged directly toward the unsub, crocheting his arm around his neck, a move reminding somewhat of a lover's caress, but then he pressed his elbow down the man's collarbone and pressed his other hand in his face. He moved his face out of the way as the killer tried to grab him and he raised his knee before giving a kick on his tibia.

The man stumbled back and Spencer took advantage of it and punched him right in the nose. It obviously broke the unsub's nose and the genius stepped back, pressing his injuries hand against his thigh as Rossi handcuffed their killer

"What the hell man?", Morgan exclaimed, unnerved.

"I saw the opportunity, I took it", Reid shrugged.

"No, no, not that! Look at him, Reid, look what you've done to him!"

The panic in Derek's voice made him turn back to the unsub and his own eyes widened. The man obviously needed medical assistance, his right leg probably broken by the kick and when Reid's eyes looked at his face, he shuddered.

"A little harder and you were killing him", Morgan scolded.

"I… do my best work under terror?", Spencer asked.

The older man guided him to get his hand treated and Spencer sat with a medic. Hotch appeared beside him a couple of seconds after he got his hand stitched.

"You didn't hold back", he stated and Reid would later swear he saw a smile on his face. "Broke any fingers?"

"One. But it's fine. I won't be able to flip Morgan off for some time, but I'll leave", Reid joked.

And this time there was no mistake, the unit chief laughed openly of his surprisingly high-pitched chuckle.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	18. Q for Quiet

**Heeeey! Did I forget you yesterday? I think I did. So here's two chapters on the same day! Both of them take place on the jet**

* * *

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Reid/Hotch**

 **Warning: None**

 **Quiet**

They didn't speak. They were intertwined in bed together as close as possible, alternating between eskimo kisses and open mouthed ones. Their other senses had taken over.

He could feel the calouse fingers caressing his face, running in his hair as it untangled softly the knots in it. He could feel them dance against his spine, tickling. He could feel the chapped his lips under his, the tongue caressing his lips and own tongue, sliding against each other in a dance they had well-practiced, the teeth nibbling softly his neck. He shivered as a sigh tickle him and he pressed himself closer.

He could smell the faint air of cologne against Aaron's skin, with something he couldn't identify, but was what he thought his lover's natural scent. He could taste the scotch and the strange wooden taste it gave to Aaron's kisses. After a moment he could taste himself in the older man's mouth, their tastes mixing in a peculiar mix of caffeine and alcool.

"Do you think he's alright?", JJ wondered, frowning.

The genius was sitting in the far end of the jet, and while it wasn't that far, or even unusual, Spencer was perfectly still and quiet and had been for at least half an hour. Usually, he would've been asleep or reading, but he looked completely lost in his thoughts, his cup of coffee left untouched.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just half asleep", Morgan suggested.

"Is even breathing?", Prentiss said.

"He's wide awake and well", Hotch chiped. "Just in his memories."

"Good or bad?", Rossi asked.

"Good, by the look of it. He's fidgeting if it's a bad one."

" _He._ Can hear you all", Spencer suddenly said, looking at them, but he smiled.

"What was that about?", Derek wondered.

"Not much", Reid smirked, glancing at Hotch. "Just a nice, quiet memory", and his lover knew exactly what it was about."

* * *

 **This is about it!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	19. R for Royal Flush

**This is just a small thing that started weirdly in my head and ended quite weirdly too. I don't know, man!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+ (except there's mention of casino and all)**

 **Pairing: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: None**

 **Reid and poker**

They were playing poker in the jet. It had been a case that ended well and they fell easily back into the habit of it, Rossi dealing and everyone else playing. Reid tried to keep himself from being too hard on his friends and Hotch had to keep from laughing at his lover. He saw the genius' cards as he came back from getting coffee and he bursted out laughing.

It was a sound that the team could count on one hand the times they'd heard it, but Reid just smiled up at him. It was high-pitched, sincere and heartfelt and the team stopped for a second, watching the couple.

Then Spencer started to chuckled himself, pressing a kiss to his partner's hand. He folded on the table and the team ended their game with the couple still laughing.

"What's so funny?", Rossi wondered.

"Aaron thinks it's hilarious", Reid started.

"He tries not to use his skills so hard that he get really bad at poker and that's why he loses."

"You keep yourself from winning", Morgan exclaimed.

"Yes. I need to if I want to have friends when I get out of here", Spencer grinned.

"We went to a casino once. I almost died of a heart attack. He wrecked those guys at the table and I was kind of glad I had my backup with me", Aaron smiled.

"They attacked you?", JJ asked, her widening.

"No. But with their faces I thought they would. Imagine this kid that looks barely legal walking in and winning more than what they could even bet if they lost their houses."

They could imagine.

* * *

 **I wanted to make it about Hotch's laugh but I don't know. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	20. S for Shots

**Rating** : **K+**

 **Pairing** : **Hotch** / **Reid**

 **Warning:** **Alcool** **abuse**

 **Shots**

He knew that was a bad idea. They never went out together on a Friday night. Always in the weekdays, usually when they finished a case and they were free the next day. Never, ever on a Friday. Those were reserved for families and outside-of-work friends. But Emily had suggested it and everyone was free, so they agreed. It was a bar where they never went before, with booths and they all sat together. It was fine at first. The atmosphere had been nice. Not much noise, so they could talk to each other without screaming.

Spencer was surprised to find that he really enjoyed it. He didn't really drink, and Aaron was getting more open about their relationship, which he really enjoyed because he could get small attentions in public. But then they started playing games. Shooter after shooter. Nobody forced Reid into anything, especially since they would need a driver. Rossi apparently got in the mood, because all the drinks were on him and everyone took advantage of it. For now, Reid had counted on average 12 shooters each. He knew it wouldn't end well. Everyone was terribly drunk and their games became messier. At the end of the night, which was at about 2 am, he drove everyone back home. Aaron fell like a brick on the bed and Reid slid next to him, just tired. He awoke when the sun was rising, realising that Aaron was missing. Then he heard him. He was hurling in the bathroom and Reid grunted, getting up.

"I feel like hell", a very sobered man said to him.

"I assumed."

Hotch turned from him to throw up again and Reid ran a clothe under the water before pressing it on the back on Aaron's neck, rubbing his back.

"Do you think you can go back to bed?", Spencer wondered.

"I don't know."

"Come on, I'll help you", he said, pulling him up.

He put him to bed and pressed the cold clothe against his forehead. He slid next to him and Aaron turned around, burying his head in his chest. The hangover could wait a couple of hours.

* * *

 **This is it! Little domestic scene!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	21. T for Taller

**This is from the following prompt (from Tumblr, I think): _Imagine your OTP arguing over which of them is taller._**

* * *

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: None, but can also be implied Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: None**

 **Taller**

"I am!", Reid protested.

"Oh my god, no! You've never been!", Hotch denied.

"I grew two inches in the last year!"

"This is highly improbable, if not impossible!", the unit chief countered.

"It is possible! I did!", Reid cried exasperatedly.

Rossi stopped short when he saw his colleagues in a heated argument and he cocked his head, trying to understand what it was about.

"I'm still taller than you, Spencer."

Oh. They were fighting about _that?_

"You wear height increasing shoes!", the younger man suddenly shot.

Hotch turned livid and David knew he would lash out, so he stepped in

"Enough, you two", he said softly but firmly. " I can't believe you are arguing about that! And Aaron, how come you still fall for it after all those years? You do wear height increasing shoes, so do I. But Reid is still taller than you, whether you like it or not", he cut casually.

After that, Hotch only pursed his lips at him and walked back to his office, pouting for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Shit, what was even that? It's hilarious, but I still have some trouble picturing immature Hotch like that, lol!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	22. U for Undergraduate

**Rating: K**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Warning: None**

 **Undergraduate**

"You want to bring an almost underage boy from undergraduate to a member of this team?", Hotch asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Something like that", Gideon replied, with a smile that told Hotch that there was more much than _that._ "Listen, I just want you to meet him first. Reid is a great kid and I think you'll like him."  
"Yeah, you said it. A kid. Never has a 21 years old integrated the B.A.U. Let me check his file and I'll come back with it later, okay?", he sighed, desperate to avoid the glare his colleague was giving him.

"Actually", Gideon started again. "I was kind of hoping on a blind date."  
" _Blind date?_ ", Hotch repeated, choking. "No. No way in hell that's happening, Jason. What's wrong with him?"  
"Will you just trust me on this one? I want your first impression to be the good one!", the unit chief replied, smiling with that damned disturbing smile.

Hotch reluctantly agreed. They set a meeting at the Academy with the kid, _Reid_ and Aaron felt grumpy that day, to be dragged this way like he was Gideon's little puppy. The cadet was standing in the middle of an empty classroom, sipping a coffee while flicking rapidly through a book, obviously trying to find something.

"Cadet Reid?", Gideon asked and the boy, _man_ snapped out of his stance, smiling at him.

"Agent Gideon! Hi!"

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner."

The said SSA was standing there, phased by the cadet in front of him. He seemed so out of place in the academy, so… _small and naive_. What was he doing here?

"It's nice to meet you, agent Hotchner. I heard a lot about you", Reid smiled shyly.

"I… must admit that Gideon wouldn't say a lot about you. What are you studying, again?"

"Mathematics, right now. I'm just about to have the PhD. I think it might be the last one for a while."  
"The last one?", Hotch wondered, glancing at Gideon who seemed just _victorious._

"Yes, I got two other ones. Engineering and Chemistry."

Even Reid seemed confused and Hotch turned to face Gideon, frowning.

"You told me he was an undergraduate!", he exclaimed and Reid couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"That's technically true. In mathematics", Gideon smirked.

"I'm more of an undergraduate than he is!"

Still to this day, even with all of his qualifications, the burst of hilarity that got into the shy genius at that exact seemed to be what charmed Hotch into letting him on the team. And he tried everyday to make sure that this laughter wouldn't disappear forever.

* * *

 **My thoughts seem to be so messed up lately I'm surprised I was able to wrap this one up!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	23. V for Vanity

**Just a short thing that came to mind, really short because this time I had to search for a word. V was very (no puns intended) hard.**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Reid/Rossi**

 **Warning: Much fluff. Much, much fluff**

 **Vanity**

"Did you know that the term vanity originally referred to futility and not the narcissistic obsession of beauty we give it today? Hence the fact that the peacock is now synonymous of vanity is completely wrong, because the male pampering itself is not futile, it's a need to attract its female and mate, otherwise they would go completely", Reid rambled.

David grabbed his hand and pressed it slightly, making him close his mouth instantly.

"Spencer, I just told you that you were beautiful. You really need to learn to take a compliment", he chuckled.

The genius blushed and ducked his head ad Rossi's eyes lingered on his body. They were dressed up for JJ's wedding and Spencer in a tuxedo really was a sight to see. His slender figured was hugged by it and although it was sober, it made his face look even more defined with his hair falling in curls around his face, for once combed to a minimum.

As Spencer gave him one of his brightest smile after capturing his lips briefly, the pink still lingering on his cheekbones, David's heart missed a beat and he thought that yes, maybe the young man really was the picture of lust and vanity themselves.

* * *

 **Heeeeeey! The seven deadly sins!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	24. W for Wedding

**This one is a smol lil' drabble based on this prompt (still from Tumblr):** _**Imagine your OTP at their wedding. When cutting the cake, Person A smashes a slice of cake into Person B's face and smears it on their cheeks. (Bonus if Person B does the same thing to Person A.)**_

* * *

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: Reid/ Hotch**

 **Warning: Fluffiness!**

 **Wedding**

The couple was giggling uncontrollably since the beginning of the reception. The wedding had been wonderfully orchestrated and everything had been perfect. Spencer and Aaron had been dancing as husbands for the first and smiling at each other.

It was simple, intimate. Only the team was there, with their families and it was yet again in Rossi's backyard, almost executed as a tradition. It was shortly after dinner and they would soon slice the cake. They did it together, as Garcia insisted so much and Reid took the first slice.

He put it to Hotch's lips, who opened his mouth, but Spencer suddenly smashed it in his face and it smeared all over his cheeks.

"Oh yeah? You're being all devious now?", the older man chuckled.

The genius nodded as he stifled a laugh and closed his eyes for a second. A too long second. Another piece of cake was crushed, this time on the younger man's face. The team laughed at their childish antics and the couple kissed lightly before cleaning up.

* * *

 **I still don't know how I write Hotch that way when I watch back the episode! God, I'd pay millions to see that IRL.**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	25. X for Xstasy

**Okay so apparently Saturdays are not my thing, sorry 'bout that. Secondly, I KNOW I'M CHEATING! Do you actually ever thought about how many words there are that start with X? Not a lot and most of them are really scientific ones. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: None**

 **Xstasy**

This was how he felt right now. As he looked at Aaron picking up their daughter, he felt ecstasy. The older man was just kissing her as he came home from work, but it seemed to be a constant emotion in Spencer's head lately. Lily was five years old and they'd adopted her five months earlier. She'd been a foster kid and it had been hard at first, the child fearing every move of her fathers and not being able to grasp how permanent her new life was. She'd refused to call them any name that related to parenthood for a long time, but Spencer could pinpoint exactly the moment she let her shields down.

They'd been reading her a bedside story, only a month ago. She had taken into Aaron surprisingly much better than in Spencer. It wasn't what they'd expected, not that he wasn't a good dad. It was just that the reputation he had in the B.A.U. wasn't for nothing.

But Lily loved him and Spencer could just see how strong the relationship between them was becoming and he felt like his heart was going to explode everytime he looked at them.

* * *

 **What? I've always dream of them both having children together but long fictions about it are hard. And Jack is too, so I tend to ignore that part of Hotch's life. Sorry if you don't like it.**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


	26. Y for Years

**I'm not satisfied at all with this one, but I don't have anything better and I really want to post. I'm pissed as hell since I saw the summary for 'Derek' (10x15) and my inspiration has gone completely down.**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Pairing: Reid/Rossi**

 **Warning: None**

 **Years**

When Spencer had taken the plunge with Rossi, he had thought, how hard can it be? It wasn't that it was his first relationship, but that time it was different. Not different in a naive 'I'm sure I found the good person' kind, just because there were many factors and difficulties. While the fraternisation rules were a myth, it was technically not allowed for them to be together. The age difference was seen as an obstacle too, but the couple just didn't care.

Six years later they were still together, against all odds. And it turned out to be a lot harder. After being shot (twice), Carolyn's death, Strauss' death, Anthrax, they felt like nothing could ever break them. But on the flip side, it had been hard to adjust too. They loved each other, there was no mistaking about this point.

But Reid's rambling sometimes drove David insane and David's anger pissing Spencer off. If communication was the key, they had trouble with it, no doubt. But they'd found their way. They had two different personalities, but once this was acknowledged it was fine. Better than fine.

The team liked to joke that they'd had assimilated each's other traits and maybe they were right.

David was sometimes spurting out facts he didn't even know he remembered and a swear was something escaping Spencer's mouth without him noticing. Spencer was enjoying wine tasting and David could sometimes enjoy a couple of episodes (okay, marathon) of one of Spencer's science-fiction shows.

No, looking back it hadn't always been easy. There had been bumps and bruises and fights and detour, but as David fell asleep with Spencer in his arms the night of new year 2015, he knew he wouldn't change a single thing about all those years they'd spent together.


	27. Z for Zenith

**It's the end. Oh god, I almost can't believe it. Anyway here is the final piece of the puzzle!**

* * *

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Hotch/Reid**

 **Warning: Mention of blood and gunshot wound.**

 **Zenith**

Zenith. _n._ The point of culmination; the peak. _syn._ pinnacle

Was it possible for the pinnacle of someone's life to last several years? Was it possible for this peak, this apogee to never go down again?

As Spencer laid, staring at the sun high in the sky as he felt life pouring out of him in the form of blood rivers, he thought of the irony of it. The pain was clouding his mind and the thirty years old man could only think back on the memories he cherished.

The first kiss he and Aaron had exchanged. It hadn't been romantic, hadn't even been great and had been as short as they came, but that's when Spencer knew he wanted more. That had been six years ago.

Nothing in their relationship had been slow. It had been quick, almost too quick, as if they feared that they were going to lose each other.

Hotch had been the one to take the first step further. The first one to say I love you, the first one to talk about moving together. But Spencer hadn't hesitated. He had said yes to everything Aaron wanted, everything he was. He had accepted that he came in a package deal with Jack and over the years Spencer came to think of him as his son too.

He'd been so happy for those six years, so on top of his game that it was impossible for it to last much longer, right? As Garcia would say, karma was supposed to be fair toward everyone and surely his luck had run out by now.

"Spencer!", Aaron voice echoed through his hazed mind.

He looked at his lover and the sun burned the eyes he didn't know he'd closed. Pain seethed through his head and he groaned. He tried to focus and he saw Aaron… Was he laughing? The chuckle was cringeworthy, but undeniably there.

"It's just your shoulder", he assured. "You'll be okay. It went through and through."

The pain in his mind finally subsided and he sighed. The sun in his eyes warmed him and he gave Aaron a small smile.

 _The zenith wasn't his. It was theirs. Their life was perfect and the pinnacle could go on._

* * *

 **THE END! Hehe, what a rollercoaster of emotion. Honestly, did you really think I could kill Reid, on the last one like that? I'm not that cruel. Thanks to those who stuck with me all along!**

 **SmartBlackRose :)**


End file.
